


Drabble Sans Titre

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus a remarqué un changement chez James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Sans Titre

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2007 pour sarah_umi.

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que James est bizarre, ces temps-ci ? »  
Remus releva la tête de son livre de Sortilèges pour poser ses yeux marron sur un Sirius à bout de souffle. La salle commune était pour ainsi dire vide à l’exceptions de quelques élèves de première année qui jouaient à la bataille explosive dans un coin, la plupart des Griffondors profitant du beau temps pour se promener dans le parc du château.  
« Et pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout à coup ? » s’enquit le loup-garou.  
« Hé bien, je lui ai proposé une excursion à Pré-au-Lard ce soir et il m’a répondu qu’il avait mieux à faire ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas !!  
\- Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué... bah, je suppose que tu ne t’ai pas trans... (coup d’œil vers les première année) que tu n’as pas été Padfoot depuis un certain temps.  
\- Remy, de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Depuis une semaine, il sent comme Evans.  
\- Oh, » fit simplement Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Remus. « Je vois. »  
Remus acquiesça silencieusement et tenta de se replonger dans son livre, mais un souffle à son oreille l’en empêcha.  
« Tu te souviens de quand on s’est mis ensemble ? » demanda la voix taquine avant que des dents ne viennent discrètement mordiller son lobe.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le loup-garou se levait, refermant son livre. Il n’eut besoin que d’un regard pour se faire comprendre du l’autre jeune homme, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Il espérait juste que Peter ne les interromprait pas en rentrant à l’improviste, pensa-t-il en pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.


End file.
